The RMS Cannonshot Cruise Liner
Destination Port royal to England. set sails bye feb 23 1745. tickets are now being sold About the Cannonshot The Cannonshot is one of the largest and fastest man made wooden ships in the world. For speed the masts have over 300 knots and for the steam engine has 500 knots. It has many security cannons to insure the ship is safe from pirates. Sorry but we cannot tell you how many cannons we have aboard the Cannonshot. First Class Bedrooms 1 st class room 2.png|English Bedroom - Fit for a Englishmen. You get to have your own private area away from all that drama in POTCO. Cost - 900 1st class open outdoors room.png|Out Doors room. You may think your out side but what you really are in is a glass dome over your head to see all of nature like the birds and the ocean blue. Good luck trying to find a window xD!! Cost - 500 Better royal room.png|Kings Suite - This room is one of our most wonderful rooms in the intire ship. It has a golden wall paper with your very own fire place. Cost - 10,000 (50% off if you stay on another voyage on the Cannonshot ship) Royal Staircase Welcome to the Royal Staircase. This is the place to be seen if you want to be a true nobelmen. This is where a high society of Europeans and Americans will be most likely to be "hanging" out. The Royal Staircase has a one of a kind dome to make you feel like you really belong here. When you are at the Royal Staircase you will see 3 Decks when you look up and down. Theres an A deck, B deck, C deck, D deck, E deck and G deck. Our grand grand stairs.png|A deck - This deck is really speciale because this is were most our European society will most lickley to be staying at having a good time of walking up and down of the royal stair case. It also have some pictures of the Kings and Queens of England on there. Gate way to the dinning room.png|B deck - Nothing much here just a wonderful picture of Emily. If you look up you will see our glass dome. WARNING - Stairing at the glass dome to long may blinde you for 2 days. Cannonshot is not responsible for any blindnes G3.png|G deck Ballroom (last deck) - This deck is for partys of some sort. Here we have some nobles like Governor Swann attending on the Cannonshot and having a good time in the Ballroom. C deck - First class dinning room The Cannonshot food/drinks menue If you are a 1st, 2nd or 3rd class passanger you can only buy the things on the menue for the type of class you are in. First class "Mens" lounge This lounge if ment for men only to get away from kudies from girls o_______o. This lounge is decorated with redish wood, english carpet and French furniture in the early 1700s. This lounge has it's own fireplace and has a decorated roof. The lounge opens at 4:00 am – 12:00 am. For you guys there alot of wine and rum for you men that want to say "FINALY IM AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" or "HUZZA MOTHERS NOT HERE FINALY I CAN GET A LIFE NOW!! XD!" Afafaf.png|A copule of fine gentalmen having a good time in the Mens lounge. Fist class door.png|This is the enterance to the Mens lounge First class music For the first class passangers they get a suthing music of violine and piano. Our muscians also play dinner music for you chitter chatter people at the first class dinning room. thumb|left|400pxthumb|left|363px|the inside thumb|left|500px|cannonshot cruise thumb|left|402px|Tour of the grand stair case thumb|400px|leftthumb|400px|leftthumb|402px|leftthumb|396px|leftthumb|400px|left 2nd and 3rd class bedrooms There bedrooms are not to be seen by the aye of the middle or lower classes but I asure you that the rooms are sofisticated then those ugly garbadge houses that hobos lives in. Category:Fan Vessels Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations